TBS (United States)
WTCG Channel 17 1976–1979 SuperStation WTBS 1979–1981 In 1979, Turner began branding the station as "SuperStation WTBS" – the prefix word was re-rendered in mixed case in October 1980, with both "S"s capitalized – with occasional references within the logo to the channel 17 frequency in Atlanta. However, the national feed continued to occasionally use the same on-air branding as the Atlanta area signal (which was referred to on-air at the time as "WTBS Channel 17") until October 1980. 1981–1985 By 1981, the Atlanta station would be branded as "SuperStation 17"; on the national feed available outside of the Atlanta area, though, references to the station's over-the-air channel number were completely removed (outside of minor technical issues where local ads and promos aired erroneously on the national feed). 1985–1987 SuperStation TBS 1987–1989 On September 7, 1987, the "W" from the "WTBS" callsign was dropped from the superstation's on-air branding – changing its name to SuperStation TBS – in order to emphasize the channel's national programming prominence, with the WTBS Atlanta signal continuing to use the separate "SuperStation 17" branding. TBS SuperStation (first era) 1989–1991 On September 28, 1989, the channel's name was changed to TBS SuperStation to reflect the strong national standing of the channel. TBS (first era) 1991–1994 On September 10, 1990, the word "Superstation" was removed from the cable channel's on-air branding and promotions, rebranding it as simply "TBS," which had been used verbally in on-air promotions since the beginning of that year. 1994–1996 Same logo as before, with the exceptions that the letters are in yellow and have no italics. TBS Superstation (second era) 1996–2003 On December 17, 1996, when TBS celebrated its 20th anniversary as a national service, the channel reincorporated the "Superstation" moniker into its name, rebranding as "TBS Superstation" (this time with the second "s" rendered in lower case). 2003–2004 TBS (second era) February–June 2004 In February 2004, the "Superstation" sub-brand was once again dropped, with the channel reverting to being branded as simply TBS; as such, this logo was modified to only include the "TBS" wordmark from the previous logo in Myriad Bold Italic type; this logo was used only for a short time before its next logo debuted. June 2004–2015 On June 4, 2004, to signify the channel's new comedy programming focus, TBS introduced a new logo (designed by Publicis New York) that rendered the channel's name in lowercase and incorporated a half-circle made to resemble a mouth open as if it were laughing and adopted the slogan "veryfunny". The half-circle element took on a motif with half a baseball or basketball rendered within it for Turner Sports programming. This new look emphasized TBS's new focus on comedy, following TBS's parent company WarnerMedia's sale of its half of Comedy Central to Viacom. *Time Warner Press Release: TBS to have New Look, New Logo and New Tag Line starting Friday, June 4 2015–present On September 16, 2015, TBS's official Facebook page unveiled a new logo on their profile pic, and on their cover photo while promoting their upcoming original series, Full Frontal with Samantha Bee. The logo was first used on the air on October 31, 2015, though it had appeared on TBS's website before then. See also *WPCH-TV – an independent station in Atlanta that operated TBS as a national superstation feed of the Atlanta-area station until 2007. Category:TBS Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Former superstations in the United States Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Atlanta Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Category:1976 Category:1979 Category:1987 Category:1991 Category:1996 Category:2004 Category:Cable networks in the United States Category:Entertainment television networks in the United States Category:AT&T Category:WarnerMedia